I believe in Santa Claus
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Roy believes in santa, Ed doesn't. oneshot, Happy Holidays.


I BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS

_this is what you get when I don't have any Ideas and I really need them. Oh well enjoy my little Christmas ficcie._

XxXxX

"Finally! Christmas vacation!" Edward Elric shouted happily, sitting indian style on the floor of Roy Mustang's office. "We're going to go back to Rizenbaal to visit Winry. And eat Auntie Pinako's good cooking and get lots and lots of presents!" At that everyone seemed to go quiet. "What? I'm 15! Can't I think about things like that?" Falman and Fuery continued they're conversation while Breda and Havoc kept fooling around with each other. Hawkeye looked over everyone, insuring that nothing got out of hand while Roy, not bothering to join in to the conversation on what he was going to do over his 2 day break, sat at his desk, reading a newspaper.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked sitting beside Ed, hardly listening to the chattering Ed was doing. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?" Once agin everyone went quiet, waiting for Ed to answer, except for Roy... or at least it _looked_ like he wasn't paying a attention.

"Of course not! Santa Claus is a myth. Made up for little idiot children." Even in the armor you could tell that Alphonse was hurt.

"You don't have to be a child to believe in santa. In fact... I believe in santa." Mustang said breaking the silence that had fallen over the office.

"Do you know how unscientific that is?! It's foolish! What idiot would honest to god believe in Santa?!"

"This idiot." Roy retaliated, putting down his newspaper and glaring at Ed.

"You are a childish fool." Ed said venomously.

"Childish to believe in a dream? You know the saying 'all fiction is based on truth'? And the poem 'the night before Christmas'? How do you know that wasn't a true story?" Roy asked.

"Are you telling me you think that some guy who lived 50 years ago saw Santa?!"

"In not some many words... yes! Let me tell you something about when I was a kid..." and so Mustang started a story from his child hood, one that he'd never expect to tell.

XxXxX

An eight year old Roy sat in bed. It was Christmas eve. 'Santa is coming! Santa is coming!' He thought excitedly. I wonder if I can meet him... no! If I get up and stay awake he won't come.'

Little Roy tried desperately to get to sleep but it didn't work. Suddenly he heard a noise on the roof. 'Santa!' he thought. Running quickly to see if he could find the object of his obsession for the past 8 years. 'Santa IS real! I know it' Roy went quickly down the stairs. When he got to the living room he saw...

Nothing. Not one thing. Not even a bit of soot to indicate the chimney had been used. 'Maybe... santa isn't real after all' he walked about the living room randomly, noticing the milk and cookies that were gone. A mouse would surly enjoy the crumbs sometime at night. ' he's not real...and here I believed...'

It was at this moment Roy noticed a letter on the table.

It said: _to little Roy mustang._

_I am happy to know that you believe in me so faithfully. You are a good little boy_ _and have been on my good list since you were born. Keep on believing and stay nice_. _I'm sorry to say your dad ate the cookies that you left out for me._

_Love, SC_

XxXxX

"So. I've believed in santa claus ever since. Put out cookies for him every year. I still do and they're gone every morning." Roy concluded. His subordinates probably thought he was crazy, a grown man who still put out cookies for santa when a 15 year didn't even believe in him. But when has Roy Mustang ever cared about what others thought?

"Where's the proof do we have that you actually received that letter?" Ed asked, skeptical.

Roy looked inside his desk drawer, pulling out an old looking letter.

"See for yourself. If you don't believe that's alright I know what I have and why I have it." mustang said , picking up his newspaper again.

Ed sighed. "You're gonna want this back. It must be very valuable to you. Come on, Al, we're going to miss our train."

OWARI

_what in god's name was that? No seriously! This story was written in honor of the fact that I believe in santa. I'm telling you he's real! Just like vampires and werewolves and fairies! Oh well Merry Christmas!_


End file.
